


Share The Spirit

by bessemerprocess



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, Jossed, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's senior year starts in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share The Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



> Written for bluerosefairy for fandom stocking.

Blaine dives into the water, and loses himself in the mindless rhythm of his stroke. It's the most zen thing he knows how to do, pushing his thoughts away and making his body move through the water, swift and sleek.

He'd been on the swim team in middle school. He'd even been good. Not great, not like Kyle Holt, who'd been swimming laps around the seniors as a seventh grader, but he could have made the high school team. Sometimes he still wonders if that was his first mistake. If he stayed on the swim team, and just forced himself not to think about the way Kyle looked in a speedo, instead of taking choir where everyone was guaranteed to be clothed. Maybe his dad would have been able to stay in denial if he'd been an athlete, maybe Blaine would've too.

Except Dalton was good for him in more ways than just saving his life. He'd excelled academically, his talent had been nurtured, he'd made real friends and he had met Kurt.

And Kurt is the reason he's back in the pool. Kurt is gone to NYADA with Rachel, the two of them are probably dancing and singing their way down the streets of New York right now. He doesn't begrudge Kurt that, not at all. He's always known Kurt's dreams. Except now Blaine is alone at McKinley. Most of the other glee kids graduated, and Blaine is now the only out gay kid at school. Again.

He's considered going back to Dalton, but the tuition there is really out of the reach of his parents, and if no one is actively trying to kill him, it probably wouldn't fly. Besides, he sort of likes McKinley and he's the Glee captain this year. It's his team and even if there are only five of them left from last year, he's going to get them back to Nationals if he doesn't kill them all first.

The local Christian Academy had been shut down after some sort of embezzlement scandal, and four-fifths of their five man gospel group have joined glee. Add to that Ms. Pillsbury telling freshmen that glee was a welcoming club, wink-wink nudge-nudge, and the other four new members include a Rachel-esque diva in training, a tiny copy of Kurt, a girl who is actually on the swim team, and seems to only be in glee to have the Kurt-clone's back, and a girl who seems hell-bent on taking up Puck's mantle for destructive life choices and Sanatana's attitude toward girls. Every morning Blaine wonders if this is the morning he's going to come to school and find the choir room on fire.

At least, when he's swimming, he's not worrying about all their sheet music going up in flames. Or missing the snarky commentary Kurt should be providing every morning as they walk through the halls. Or the way he could count on Rachel to make them focus on Nationals.

Sometimes he goes and sits in Mr. Hummel's garage and watches Finn fix things. Finn usually just grabs him a stool, and lets him watch, or if he looks really bad, Finn will hum a bar of something and get Blaine to sing as he rotates tires and replaces batteries. When Burt and Carole are in town, Finn drags him to family dinner. Sometimes, Rachel's dads come to.

This isn't how Blaine pictured his senior year going, not back when he was in middle school, not at Dalton, not even last year as they were working so hard for Nationals. And yet, even if he needs the pool time to help him get his head in the right spot, and even if his duet partner has a tendency to be Finn in a mechanic's garage, Blaine is pretty sure he's not going to regret the choice to stay at McKinley.

"The water is your friend.....you don't have to fight with water, just share the same spirit as the water, and it will help you move." -Alexandr Popov


End file.
